Second Chances
by MaraDixen413
Summary: Rewritten: Nothing ever goes right in Alec McDowell's life, until one night he gets an unlikely visit from the past, and a new hope for the future.
1. Chapter 1

**OK So I wrote this story awhile back it's one of my first and I wrote it when I was twelve so I decided to rewrite it and make it better and more detailed because I noticed when I read it it sounded like a robot wrote it. After this I'm going to do a series of short story's and one shots with Alec and Ray. I know Rachel and Alec never slept together but for the sake of the story they did.**

 **P.S I will be deleting the old story after this one so don't bother reading it its the same as this one only better, hopefully.**

 **I DO NOT OWN DARK ANGEL OR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

As soon as Alec walked into his apartment he knew he wasn't alone. He shut the door gently, trying not to let the intruder know he was on to him yet and flipped on the light. Light flooded the room, making it a bit brighter than before, but the dull apartment was hard to fix. He scanned the room until his eyes landed on the intruder, making him stop cold. His heart beat began to speed up and his fists clenched by his sides.

Robert Berrisford sat in the beat up old recliner next to his window. His jaw tightened and his eyes hardened, Alec faded and 494 came to surface. Soldier mode in full blast.

"Come back to finish the job", He ground out bitterly to the man with greying hair.

"No.. I need your help", Beresford replied calmly, his eyes fixed on the opposite wall, avoiding eye contact will Alec at all costs.

"My help", Alec scoffed.

"Trust me your a last resort", Beresford chuckled, his dark eyes briefly flicked to Alec's bright green before turning back to the wall.

"What do you want", Alec asked slowly. If he wasn't here to kill him then what did he want, a cup of coffee?

Beresford sobered his eyes turning dark and hooded, a tight smile appeared on his lips. "I'm dying", he said quietly.

Alec said nothing, just stared at the man in front of him. Dying?

"I didn't tell you before for obvious reasons but it seems I really don't have a choice anymore. Its not safe for your kind out th-".

"Cut to the chase", Alec interrupted, wanting to get out of this situation as fast as possible.

Berrisford sighed and stood up, then pulled an envelope out of the pocket of the long coat he'd been wearing. As he got closer Alec noticed how pale the man was, and a thin scar running from the back of his neck to his ear.

"Here's everything you need know and I took the liberty of getting you some basic supplies", He stated bluntly, handing him the envelope.

"Goodbye Simon or _Alec", H_ e said pointedly _._ Then he moved around him, leaving the X5 alone. Alec breathed a sigh of relief before he studying both sides of the blank envelope before opening it carefully, remembering his Manticore training about strange envelopes, some people would mail poison as an easier alternative to a gun.

 _Dear, 494_

 _Yes I know who and what you are but that's not important. I'm dying, cancer in my brain they say, and considering she's developing many of your kinds traits its not safe for her with any other family. And just to be clear she is yours, her birthday is January, 24 and she turned two years old last week. Her name is Rachel Mary McDowell, I learned your name from a man who calls himself 'Normal' at the Jam pony messenger.  
If you truly loved Rachel then you'll take care of her._

 _Robert Beresford._

Alec bit his lip and crumpled up the note and stuffed it in his pocket. It was then a sound came from his bed room, what sounded like a cry, followed by the sound of a heart beat that was not his own beating a mile a minute.

He went into his room without making a sound, he looked around the room twice before his eyes focused on a small lump coming up from under his covers. He was greeted with the sight of a little girl with wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes, a little bit of him and a little bit of Rachel all wrapped up together. Any air he had left in his lungs was gone.

"Crap", He breathed.

* * *

 **Once again please favorite and review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Alec stared with big eyes at the little girl sitting on his bed. Everything about her screamed Rachel except for the blond hair.

"H-Hi," He croaked. His voice got stuck in his throat and thank God nobody was here to hear it.

"Hi," The little girl waved shyly. Her eyes darted around the room, before landing on his. She must have liked something about him because she smiled.

 _OK huh, now what do I do,_ Alec thought to himself as he stared at what Berrisford had left.

He inched closer until he was standing next to her. He took in every detail, the way the ends of her hair curled, the thick eye lashes, and the light freckles that dusted her cheeks, in other words adorable. Then he noticed the bright yellow bag across the room, leaned against a box with the picture of a crib on it.

He needed help. He needed help right now.

"Stay", He ordered before blurring out of the room.

* * *

In his kitchen he pulled out his phone before dialing the number he'd memorized and waited while it rang. He tapped his foot nervously, shifting back and forth, not the normal Alec behavior. The cool and normally calm transgenic was terrified, confused. Out of everything he'd faced at Manticore that kid was the most terrifying thing he'd ever seen.

 _"Go for Max."  
_

"Max good your awake," He sighed breathlessly.

 _"Duh, shark DNA remember."_

"I need your help can you come over." TC wasn't that big and it was a five minute walk from his place to hers.

 _"What did you do,"_ She groaned. He should be offended but now was not the time to argue and make her hang up with him.

"I have a _little_ problem," He sighed, looking back toward his bedroom.

 _"Your lucky I have nothing better to do right now, I'll be there soon so don't do anything stupid."  
_

"Thanks Max, I mean it," He told her earnestly.

 _"Whatever,"_ She replied before hanging up.

He groaned, the Calvary was on it's way. Meanwhile he had to do something.

* * *

When he returned to his bedroom the first thing he felt was panic. The bed was empty and the toddler was gone.

 _'Crap I haven't had her for two seconds and I lose her'._

"Ray.. Rachel," He called scanning the room.

"I under here," came muffled giggling from under the bed. He frowned in confusion, dropping to his knees beside the bed. The toddler scrambled out from under the bed and stood in front of him, she was a foot tall but that was all she needed to be terrifying to Alec.

"What were you doing under there?" He asked, not really expecting a reply.

"Lookin' for Duck!" She smiled. Alec studied her again, she had that face that made him wonder if she ever stopped smiling. He wondered exactly what made her so trusting, because she didn't get it from him.

"Duck," He questioned.

"Duck," She repeated.

"What the heck Is Duck," He snapped. He didn't mean for it to come out so harsh but its had been a long night and he was on edge.

Her smile suddenly faded, replaced with a frown. Her eyes dropped to the carpet, making him feel like he'd been punched.

"Ah N-no no It's OK I'm sorry," He pleaded scooping her up. He didn't know why exactly his first instinct was to pick her up, just seemed like the right thing to do. He'd seen Eve and Gem play together, he'd seen Gen help her when she started crying.

"Alright OK we'll find Duck OK," He assured her, then moved her to his hip and crossed the room, grabbing the yellow bag and dumping its content onto the bed. Sitting on the pile was a little stuffed Duck with a bow tie around its neck. Its beady glass eyes staring at Alec almost mockingly. He glared at it before snatching it up and placing it in the toddler's tiny fist.

"Here's Duck," The smile returned, much to his relief. She clutched the toy to her chest, before looking up at him again.

"Duck," She grinned mischievously, as if to say 'Ya got it right moron'.

"Noted," He sighed raking a hand down his face.

What was he going to do, and what the heck was wrong with Berrisford, thinking he could just drop her off with him. He couldn't take care of a kid, the only kid he'd even been around really was Dalton, and that's only because the kid followed him around like magnet.

"Alec Open Up," Max called from the other room.

"Lets go meet Maxie," He breathed.

* * *

He opened the door to an on edge Max dressed in a black hoodie who was looking for some bad guys to crush. Her dark eyes widened, flickering between him and the toddler on his hip.

"O God", She whispered, her mouth falling open.

"I've had her for five seconds and I already made her cry," He said quickly, moving aside as Max entered the apartment.

"Alec what the heck", She snapped, She almost hit him but remembered the kid in his arms so she settled with flicking him in the forehead. Alec glared at her, biting back an insult. "Where did she come from," She demanded.

"Well Max when a man and a wom-", He started with a cocky grin.

"Cut it out be serious for once," She said dryly. She really wished he'd put the child down so she could knock some sense into him.

"I'm Ray," The little girl announced suddenly, getting tired of the adults on the room ignoring her, then deciding all the faces with angry looks directed at her was not the best thing, and proceeded to bury her face in Alec's shoulder.

"This is Rachel Mary McDowell," Alec introduced hesitancy. At the first name, understanding flashed in Max's eyes followed by more questions.

"Berrisford dropped her off, she's got nobody," He explained whispering the last part. Max softened, This wasn't Alec being Alec.. this was Alec needing help. He rarely asked for help which meant he was very serious, and he was technically her partner/SIC, she owed it to him.

"Do you have supplies," She asked lowering her voice from a snap to a some what normal tone.

"Um, a bag and a crib," He answered, _'Great'_ Max though ' _So he basically has nothing'._

"OK? have you fed her," She asked, trying to divert from the topic that couldn't be helped yet.

"Max I've had her for like five minuets," Alec snapped, switching Ray to his other side as she started to get heavy.

She was quiet a moment taking in everything he said. "... Are you going to keep her," She asked carefully.

What was happening started to sink into Alec's mind, it had all happened to fast he couldn't processes. He had a kid, a little girl. He was responsible for another life, when he could barley take care of his own, he was screwed.

"I-I don't know," He mumbled, "I mean its not like we have transgenic adoption agency's," He smirked trying to lighten the moment.

Max frowned but nodded before turning her attention back to the baby, "Hey kiddo," She smiled warmly, trying to ease the little girls worry.

Ray twisted around and grinned at her, just like Alec expected. He was starting to think he was right on the smiling thing, and another thing he was starting to realize was that Ray was not a _shy_ baby.

"Ya know to be Alec's kid your kinda cute," She told the little girl jokingly, before smirking up at Alec.

"Max I'm hurt," Alec mocked placing a hand on his chest. Ray frowned, not understanding.

"Boo boo," She mumbled to to herself while picking at her Duck's bow tie.

"Does she have a bar code," Max asked, brushing the little girls hair away from her neck. The back of the little girls neck was clean, not a trace of his bar code anywhere. Alec breathed a sigh of relief, not wanting to think about a Manticore brand on something so innocent.

"So this is a two bedroom apartment," Max said aloud thinking to herself, breaking his trance, "But until you get her some stuff we can just set the crib up in your room," She said looking back at him with her hands on her hips.

"Your going to help me," Alec asked hesitantly. Not wanting to make her take back her offer.

"Alec! I'm not just going to abandon you with this baby, especially when the only kid you know is Dalton and he's twelve," She exclaimed with a frown.

"OK lets get started," He smirked, feeling a bit calmer.

AN HOUR LATER

"I Swear I Freaking Had That Screw!" Alec growled searching through the box again. He tipped it upside down and let the rest of the _unimportant_ pieces fall to the floor _._

Max smirked from her place on top of the bed, cradling Ray in her arms. She watched Alec struggle with a grin planted on her lips.

"I'm Serious Max!" he said through clenched teeth, looking up at her in anger, making Ray give a sleepy laugh.

"OK, here take her and I'll put it together," Max offered, she was enjoying watching him get so confused, It knocked him down a peg from his superior super soldier status. But they still had to get this crib finished.

He stood up and took the drowsy baby from her and plopped on the bed, earning a giggle from Rachel.

"Alec It's right here," Max laughed grabbing the missing screw out of the box he'd searched twice already. Alec clenched his jaw biting back a curse and turned his attention to the toddler tugging on his sleeve.

"Hmm?" He questioned.

"Where Grampa", She asked quietly, fiddling with the bubble wrap he gave her when she wanted to help. Alec froze, dread seeping through his mind, He hadn't even explained what happened to Max yet. Let alone explain to a two year old her Grandfather was dying.

"He went away," Alec told her gently, absently rubbing circles in the palm of Ray's hand.

"Where?" She pushed. There was something she got from him, a need to ask questions and know everything.

He looked to Max for help but she was expecting an answer also. He'd explain everything to her later in grown up terms.

"He's going to live with mommy," Alec finally said, guilt lacing his voice.

"Grampa said mommy lives in heaven and that's far away," Rachel explained softly.

"Yeah its very far away," Alec mumbled, a lump forming in his throat.

Sensing his discomfort Max coughed, pulling their attention to her.

"Alright all done," She smiled. The crib was built and came with a mattress pad so it was ready for use.

"Do you have any blankets we can put in it," Max asked standing up.

"Um, Yeah I'll take care of it," Alec sighed, putting the smirk back on his lips and erasing any sign of weakness he'd momentarily let through.

"OK then.. I'm gonna get going," She said grabbing her jacket off his bed. "You gonna be OK," She asked a bit hesitantly, she'd asked him the same question many times but now that she looked at him holding Ray in his arms looking, lost, she really meant it.

"I'm always alright," He smirked. There he was, the Alec that walked into Jam Pony a year and a half ago.

"Ha ha," she scoffed," I mean it, call if you need me.. and try to get her to sleep its late," She ordered, turning an leaving his bedroom.

* * *

Alec waited until he heard his front door close then let out the breath he'd been holding. He felt a bit empty watching Max leave, but let it go.

"Alright Ray.. here we go".


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapters a bit slow.**

* * *

Alec woke at 7:30 on the dot like every morning, only this time it was different, there was an unfamiliar warmth against his side and the steady beat of not one but two heart beats. Memories of last night came flooding back to him. Berrisford, Rachel, Max and then trying to get Ray to sleep in her bed but giving up the fifth time she crawled back in bed with him. Now was a good time to think things through, to figure out exactly what he was going to do.

Curled up against his side was his daughter, his and Rachel's.. Rachel who he'd killed. Just the thought sent a pang of guilt and sadness through him. Could he do this, raise a kid. TC was just getting started and even though they had the approval of the government, thanks to a file of compromising photographs they'd threatened to send the mayors wife, that didn't stop angry protesters and riots. No one in TC wanted the burden of protecting a baby against that, some of the young X5s already had their own kids thanks to the breeding program. The truth was he was a dad now and there wasn't a thing he could do, he hated not being in control of the situation. Of course he could look at this a different way, look at it as a second chance to do something right in his life, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. On cue the little person beside him started to wiggle, then pull herself up so she was sitting cross legged.

"Good morning," He greeted as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. He chuckled at the sight of her blond hair sticking up in all directions.

"Were Grampa," she asked again. Alec sighed, that seemed to be her favorite question.

"I told you, Grampa's going to heaven to live with mommy, your going to live with me now," He explained as carefully as possible. He didn't really know how to explain death to a child as young as her, he barley understood it himself. He wasn't sure if he believed in heaven, but in a way it sounded nice, safe and comforting. In reality he was kinda scared to believe in anything like that, the blue lady flashed through his mind. Max had told him about that, about the stories Ben used to tell, about the good and the bad place.

"He said you were my daddy," Rachel said snapping him out of his dark thoughts, she was searching the covers for the Duck she'd misplaced during the night.

"Yep," He replied, popping the P.

She nodded, now clutching the newly found Duck against her chest. "I'm hungry," She mumbled.

"Me to," He sighed, "Lets go see if we can find something to eat."

He crawled out of bed grabbed a T-shirt off the floor, throwing it on. Then picked up the toddler and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

"Alright we have Cheerios's and bread and.. hot sauce," He sighed holding the fridge door open. Mole had been over a few days ago and he hadn't gotten time to restock. The transgenic almost eat him out of house and home.

"Cheerios," Her little voice echoed from the living room.

"Cheerios it is," He sighed, pouring a bowl and adding milk, which he obviously has since no transgenic could be to careful. That thought worried him, he hoped seizures weren't passed through generations, considering Ben had them. Being the older brother maybe it skipped through generations meaning Ray would be next, he didn't really understand how all that worked.

He sat at one end of the couch and she sat at the other, while she sat spooning messy amounts of milk and cereal into her mouth while Alec watched a little disgusted.

"Any of that getting in your mouth there kiddo," He asked wincing when she practically dumped a spoonful into her lap.

She just grinned and continued eating. While she 'eat' he thought of all the things he had to do today and introducing her to TC was one of them. He was already preparing himself for endless torturer from Mole or Dix, Max may have been cool last night but he's sure as soon and the newness wore off she'd be giving him crap about responsibility and reminding him what a screw up he was. There were somethings he looked forward to, like showing Joshua, The big dog boy would be ecstatic about her, since he made it clear he loved babies whenever he played with Eve, Gem's baby who'd just started crawling.

His phone buzzed from the coffee table beside them, he set his bowl in his lap then grabbed it holding it up to his ear.

"Alec," He greeted.

" _Hey It's Max_ ," Huh, She never called him in the morning except to ask why he was late?

"Whats wrong," He asked, hoping she wasn't calling to inform him of bad news.

" _Nothing just calling to see if you made it through the night_ ," He could practically hear the smirk planted on her face, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"Yeah well for your information we made it just fine," He stated, glancing over at the kid who was eating Cheerios off her dress.

" _Well I'm guessing your not coming in to work today so I told Normal you had some family stuff to take care_ _of," S_ he informed him. That was another thing, After things blew over him and Max met with some higher up officials, and with some bargaining and bribing and a whole lotta sucking up and effort, they gained their old Jam Pony jobs, to make _legal_ money for TC. They still faced the normal discrimination, things like random hate on the street or the occasional threat, nothing a transgenic couldn't handle.. nothing like with Biggs.

"I appreciate it. And hey ya think after work I could drop by and maybe you could help me out with the whole _shopping_ thing," He asked hesitantly. He knew it was a long shot but it was worth the chance. He needed help and Max he considered his best friend, heck his only friend besides Joshua, and the big guy didn't like going outside the gates.

".. _Sure I'll see ya then_ ," She said before hanging up.

He tossed the phone onto the couch before looking at the mess in front of him and sighed deeply.

"Are you proud of yourself," He asked sarcastically.

All she did was smile.

* * *

Alec placed the little girl on the bathroom sink, he had striped her down to her underwear and thrown the dirty dress into the laundry basket. On the way in here he grabbed a purple tank top and some shorts from the yellow bag Berrisford left and tossed them onto the toilet lid.

"Alright," he sighed looking at the toddler who had a smug look across her face. He reached up and grabbed a wash cloth off the towel rack and wet it in the sink. Honestly he was scared to give her a real bath, afraid she might drown or he'd undoubtedly get soap in her eyes, so a wet wash cloth would have to do. He felt ridicules, he was an X5 and he was afraid of a two year old.

She didn't like it much, batting his hand away complaining it was 'cold' or just plain yelling 'No'. In the end he got most of the mess off and succeeded in soaking the front of his T-shirt. He dressed her and then placed her on the floor and followed her into the living room.

They returned seated on the couch watching some pre-pulse movie on the tube about a baby deer who's mom dies, Alec wondered exactly what kinda crap the even put in kids movies. Then he started rethinking his views on hunting baby animals mothers. He decided the hunter probably didn't understand how important the mother deer was or that she had a baby and gave him a bit of credit.

They sat like that for the rest of the movie, Alec getting a kick out of the Owl explaining to the deer and the rabbit about twitterpeated and Ray asking if Alec and Max were twitterpeated, to which Alec replied immediately," Never in a million years".


	4. Chapter 4

Since Ray didn't like shoes Alec carried her, which wouldn't have been that bad if they didn't have to stop everywhere and pick up every single rock the kid saw. Alec currently had eleven rocks stuffed in his pockets and she made it clear he couldn't leave any behind.

He decided that he'd introduce her to Joshua first, then word would spread quickly and he wouldn't even have to tell anyone else. The dog boy was usually hanging out at his apartment or in command, he'd already been in his apartment so to command they went.

When Alec entered command every eye was on him. Dix stopped typing whatever he was typing at the computer, Mole stopped chewing his cigar, Joshua stopped bugging some albino transhumen in the corner and along with a few others in the room all eyes were on him.

He gulped be for putting on his Manticore mask and his always alright smirk before letting the toddler slid to the ground, keeping a hold of her hand. The little blond girl in the bright blue rainbow shirt, he'd changed the purple tank top after she demanded the rainbow one, and light up sneakers looked extremely out of place in the rugged and dark command center.

"Hey princess.. who's the kid," Mole grunted. _Getting right to the point_ , Alec thought bitterly.

"This is Ray," he said simply. He didn't need to go into further detail.

The little girl hid behind his leg clutching his pants tightly, she wasn't shy but in a room full of very tall and scary looking people who wouldn't be intimidated.

Joshua was the first one to smile, stepping forward and crouching down to the toddlers height.

"Teeny fella," He greeted gently, smiling in a way that even got Mole to smirk kindly.

"Hi," She mumbled, looking up at the friendly transhuman.

"Where did she come from," Mole asked again getting aggravated nobody was getting real facts. The scaly lizard always liked to get strait to the point.

"Yeah that reminds me," Alec began, "who was on watch last night." Beresford didn't get in through the front door that was for sure. Thinking of Beresford just breaking in and practically abandoning this little girl with him with only the bare necessity sounded like something not even he would think of doing.

"Some X6," Mole mumbled. He'd have to track him down and have a talk. The X6's were trained just as well as they were, but were still teenagers at heart, and tended to get distracted.

"She yours," Joshua asked cutting to the chase.

"Yeah," Alec replied tiredly, racking a hand over his face.

He heard Mole chuckle from across the room. "You reproduced," He laughed. A deep laugh that practically made the room rumble, Alec's eyes widened, not remembering the last time Mole laughed so hard.

After getting out of the shock Alec scowled at him but said nothing. Joshua in the meantime had gotten the little girl to detach from his leg and talking to her excitedly about different things. She smiled back at him, interested by Joshua's strange behavior.

"I'm not even gonna ask anymore questions," Mole sighed catching his breath, taking a puff of his cigar.

"Thank you", Alec sighed in relief. He hoped every one would be like Mole, of course he had a feeling Max might want some more answers later.

"What are you planning on doing about her," Dix asked, rolling his chair over to them.

"I dunno keep her alive I guess," Alec frowned, He hadn't gotten that far in his plans yet.

"O great. Well she's screwed," Mole mumbled under his breath. Alec heard him but chose to ignore it. Almost everyone in TC thought he was a screw up, everyone but Biggs and he was dead, and only him because he had known 494 at Manticore and was there when Alec aced his many missions.

"You tell Max yet," Joshua asked looking up at him, Ray currently had a lock of the dog man's long hair in her hand, studying it carefully.

"Yeah. She came by last night to help me," Alec told them, getting a few unconvinced looks from the group. He glanced at his watch noticing at least two hours have gone by since he woke up and Max and Cindy should be taking their 'break' soon outside of the crash before the headed back to jam pony.

"Gotta blaze," Joshua asked sadly watching Alec check the time.

"Yeah buddy I do," Alec frowned.

"Bring Teeny fella back later..," Joshua asked hopefully.

"You got it," Alec smiled, He picked up Ray sitting her on his hip, then sent a wave to Mole, returned with a grunt and left, on his way to the Jam pony. He hoped they weren't inside, not wanting to risk getting caught by Normal. He wasn't sure how the guy would react seeing Ray, then he'd ask questions since the guy was practically obsessed with him.

Alec felt nervous leaving TC's gates. Bringing Ray out into the world. He had his fair share of gestures thrown toward him but the thought of someone threatening a two year old mad him mad.

To his relief he made it to Jam pony with only a few glares. They all knew who he was after he did an interview with Max on the news. He smiled and headed around to the back of the building were he guessed his friends would be. Sure enough Max and Original Cindy leaned against the wall talking about some girl thing.

"Hello ladies," Alec greeted coming up to them. The pair turned to him, Max smiled widely as OC's eyes turned huge.

"Well all be," OC sighed, "I didn't believe it but I guess my girl wasn't lying."

"I suppose Maxie has told you all about us by now," Alec smirked. She scowled at him and her hand twitched before here eyes met with Ray's.

 _Huh.. When I'm holding the baby, Max can't hit me_ ' Alec thought happily.

"Hey sugar how you been doing," OC asked the toddler, taking in the little girls appearance.

Ray smiled at her before reaching down, trying to retrieve something from Alec's pocket.

"What are you doing," Alec asked bemused.

He reached into his pocket before placing a rock into her fist. Just a regular piece of gravel, nothing special about it except for the white streak going through it.

"Here," She chirped handing the rock over to OC.

"Thank you," OC laughed taking the rock from her. _Kids are weird,_ Alec decided.

"We still on for later," Alec asked Max, changing the subject he'd look into more later. He wondered what other little quirks Ray had besides a rock fetish.

OC looked between the two of them confused, "What you two got goin on," She asked curiously.

"Alec needs help getting supplies," Max grinned, amused by this whole situation. O yeah, she was never going to let him live this down.

"Wait a second? You two are voluntarily spending an afternoon together," OC smirked suggestively.

"He needs help," Max huffed, crossing her arms getting defensive.

"Mmhm," OC hummed.

"Shut Up. Alec tell her," Max asked looking to him for help.

Alec smirked at her, making Max huff in annoyance. "Pick ya up at seven Maxie."

A cold glare was thrown in his direction, before he moved putting Ray in front to shield himself.

"Well we better get back to work and you better get outta here before Normal catches you or you'll never escape," OC mused, smiling one more time at the little girl in his arms. And the pair of transgenics.

Alec sighed before nodding. Normal was the last thing Alec needed right now, he loved the guy but he had to admit Normal's obsession was a little creepy at times.

"Bye bye," Ray chirped waving as Alec walked away. She twisted back around in his arms, big blue eyes taking in the city.

"Daddy, when we get home can we eat more Cheerios," She asked quietly, eyes fixed on the space needle. Alec's breath hitched, his heart beat a little faster. Fear and pride swelled in his chest at what she called him. Yeah, this Dad thing wasn't gonna be all bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Max studied Alec, who was sitting on the couch, with Ray curled up in his lap. He had showed her a stuffed frog he bought and she had introduced the frog to her duck and now they were pretending the frog and the duck were getting married. Max was surprised, she figured Alec would have cracked already and broke down Berrisford's door and demand he find someone more responsible to take Ray back. But he hadn't and for some reason Max felt a little proud. The old Alec wouldn't have even considered keeping Ray but this Alec was marrying her duck and frog.

"So if you two are done maybe we can get to fixing up your guest room," Max said with a smile on her lips, her hands on her hips.

"Come on Maxie have a little fun," Alec smiled, a real smile. Something twinged inside her at the use of the nickname, any other time he called her that she wanted to wipe that smirk off his face, but this time she'd let it slide. Besides she only hated it because that's what Ben called her, and Alec wasn't Ben.. no matter how much they looked alike. Alec's eyes were warm and bright, especially when he laughed. But Ben's were cold and hard, to far gone, was the best way to put it.

"We can have fun later. Now we have work to do," She responded, grabbing his sleeve and pulling him up. He frowned and pulled Ray up off the couch settling her on his hip.

"Alright fine lets get to work," He sighed heavily. Somethings were still the same.

Alec's spare room had light blue wallpaper, the rest a much lighter pale green, thank God he had moved out of Brain's other green one, it reminded her of the sewers. Other than the playpen they set up in the corner for Ray to sit in while they work, it was completely bare.

"What should we do first", Alec smiled clapping his hands together. He looked different to Max, He wore a normal plain white T-shirt and blue jeans and his hair was in desperate need of a hair cut in her opinion, but he still seemed different. Happier.

They worked for two hours before the room was done. The crib had been moved from Alec's room to hers and Max set it up completely so Ray wasn't sleeping on Alec's old shirts, then they hung her clothes in the closet, Alec set up a shelf and they stacked up the books and toys they bought along with some stuff Berrisford left and unrolled the rug, they decided they needed it or else or the room would be too empty. All in all the room looked pretty great, and they celebrated by eating cheerios on the couch watching loony toons, Alec made a promise to go grocery shopping soon.

Max still couldn't shake that feeling that something else was happening, something was going to go wrong. It all seemed to good to be true. Everything had gotten so screwed up, and gotten more complicated after the flag raising. Logan stopped by TC every few days to help out and to see her, and he helped Dix look for signs for Sandaman. Max wondered how he would feel about her hanging out with Alec, It wasn't like she was together with either of them, her and Logan had gotten complicated and she tried to ignore the subject. And of course there was the virus. But she felt comfortable here, hanging out with Alec and his daughter watching loony toons and eating dried breakfast cereal, a far cry from the missions and fancy dinners Logan made.. but just as good.

That wasn't all, there was White to look out for. He'd gone MIA after the big fight. Alec felt off about his sudden vanish and upped the guards around TC and in the sewers, not wanting to be caught off guard for when he came back for revenge.

"Daddy," Ray mumbled. She'd started calling Alec that earlier today and Max wished she could have seen his face the first time she said it. The title at first had seemed weird, but now it was slowly becoming comfortable.

"Yeah," He mumbled back, no shark DNA so they were both tired, it was about 1 in the morning.

"I sleepy," She yawned, burying her head into his shoulder. Max smiled at them.

"I'm gonna get going so you guys can get some sleep," She said, standing up and grabbing her jacket off the table.

"Alright, I'll see ya later Max, thanks for everything," He yawned. _Like father like daughter_ , Max thought.

She headed out the door but turned back one more time to see Alec curled up asleep on the couch with Ray tucked under his chin. She was good for him, a piece of Rachel and a little hope, and she'd do anything to help him keep it. Max felt weird thinking it but Alec was her best friend, maybe more someday. And she was quickly falling in love with the little girl to. It would be tough, and she felt it was far from over with transgenic troubles, but now was good and that's all that mattered.


	6. Chapter 6

Alec woke the same way he'd woken up every morning for a week, In his bed with Ray curled up against his side. He'd tried to get her to sleep in the crib, Max had tried to get her to sleep in the crib, Joshua had even tried to get her to sleep in her crib.. nothing. But that was fine, they had molded to their routine.

"Good morning," The sleepy toddler mumbled, playing with a lock of his hair that was hanging down over his eyes. He made a mental note to find someone to cut his hair?

Alec glanced over out his window, groaning when he saw the dreary rain drizzling down over Seattle. Today he just wanted to stay in bed all day, but he couldn't since he had work. He'd returned to work a few days ago after he got tired of hearing Max hint and complain about how understaffed they've been ever sense Sketchy left to work for the paper full time. Normal had lost a lot of staff after it had been announced that Jam pony was a transgenic friendly work place, all but him and Sketchy and Cindy and Max stayed out of the original staff. Of course new people showed up, transgenics and humans who simply didn't care who they worked with, but still they were understaffed.

Alec's phone buzzed from the nightstand and he groaned again and reached for it.

"Alec," He mumbled into the phone.

"Hey I need help, skip work and head to Logan's!" Max said quickly, worry in her tone.

"Wait, what," Alec said sitting up quickly. Ray huffed at the sudden movement and curled further into the blankets.

"I need your help with a job, Logon got word from one of his contacts that some jerk was harboring transgenic girls," Max said sounding sick with the information.

"What do you mean _Harboring,"_ Alec asked, dread seeping into his voice.

"You don't wanna know. Can you come," She asked again.

"Max what about Ray," She hadn't been a problem with work, after some sweet talking Normal, he'd gotten permission to take her on runs, and Ray got him some pretty big tips. Everyone wanted to help out the single Dad with a cute kid.

"Bring her just hurry!" Max snapped.

"Max I cant take a bab-," He started before hearing the click signaling she hung up.

He growled into the phone before tossing it back onto to nightstand. Then winced at the sound it made, he really couldn't afford to buy a new one.

"Come on Ray wanna go on an adventure," Alec asked turning his attention to the sleepy baby.

"No," She murmured, standing up an holding out her arms in a motion to pick her up. Alec sighed, and cursed Max over and over again in his head.

* * *

Alec didn't know what to think about Logan meeting Ray, from what he knew Max hadn't told him. It wasn't like Logan cared what happened to Alec or what he was doing.. it was just weird. He made it to Logan/Joshua's house and knocked on the door, it was the first time since he met the guy that he knocked and that was also weird. Max answered the door and took in his appearance, leather jacket and dark jeans his normal break in/something illegal attire.

"Good choice," Max smirked eyes roaming up and down, he could definitely tease her right now but he was still a little angry, "Come on Logan's tying up loose ends before we go."

Alec sighed switching Ray to his other hip. "Max what the heck am I supposed to do with her," Alec snapped.

"Why did you bring her," she snapped back.

"Because you didn't exactly give me time to find a babysitter," He was getting frustrated. Then looked down at the little girl who was looking worried at seeing her two favorite people fight. He bit down what else he wanted to say and nodded at Ray to Max, a silent sign to chill out.

"Sorry come in," She sighed, moving aside and letting Alec step into the now well lit, some what homey house.

Inside Alec stepped into Logan's computer corner or whatever the heck it was and was met by Logan's wide eyes.

"Alec what the heck is _that,"_ He said a little loudly then Alec figured he meant for.

" _Who_ the heck is that, and this is Ray.. my daughter," Alec answered, a little aggravated.

"Since when do you have a kid," He asked surprised, staring at the little girl who was studying some of Joshua's paintings he left behind.

"Since, about a week ago," Alec mumbled, turning to Max, he'd figured she'd at least mentioned Ray. I mean weren't her and Logan supposed to tell each other everything or some crap like that.

He wished Logan was as easy as Josh and Mole, but for some reason things just felt strange between the two, he thought that was partly Max's fault after telling him they were dating, he wondered if she's told him the truth yet.

"Can you watch her while me and Alec do this," Max asked, what sounded almost like pleading enter her voice.

"What?!" Alec and Logan both yelled, making Ray jump, her little hand clasping Alec's jacket tighter.

"Max He's Not Watching My Kid," Alec stated firmly, shaking his head.

"Yeah and I don't want to watch his kid," Logan agreed, nodding.

It wasn't that Alec didn't like Logan its that he didn't like the idea of leaving Ray alone with anyone, let alone Logan. He had no idea if Logan even knew how to take care of a kid Ray's age?

"Come on guys we have to hurry and It's not like there's anyone else available short notice," Max said breathlessly. She looked at the both of them, a pout in place. It wasn't fair because she knew she had the both of them wrapped around her finger.

Alec huffed before looking at Ray who was struggling in an attempt to get him to put her down. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew he couldn't exactly stay in his apartment and play with her forever, he also couldn't go on runs for the transhumans in TC 'Who didn't like going outside the gates' with a baby on his hip.

"Fine," He ground out through grit teeth. "Anything happens to her while I'm gone _you die,"_ He said locking eyes with Logan.

Logan gulped before nodding a bit to eagerly. Alec let Ray slip to the floor where she attached herself to his leg, looking up at all the adults. Her big blue eyes zeroed in on her daddy's face, giving him a pleading look.

"O great," Alec mumbled to himself. She wasn't even gonna make it easy for him.

"Ray your gonna stay with my bud Logan for a little while OK," He explained with a cheery voice, a fake one of course.

She looked to Logan again, this time not grinning, for what seemed like the first time since their first night together. Logan didn't exactly look as inviting as her daddy or Max.

"No," She stated, gripping his jeans. She looked up at him and batted her eyes at him, lifting her arms in an atempt to be picked up again, that seemed to work for everything else.

Alec looked to Max for help, who was smirking at him, he'd never hear the end of this one. Then he looked to Logan who was looking a little pale.

* * *

Max watched Alec look to her for help. She felt bad for putting him in the situation, but when Logan called and told her about the transgenic situation she had to act fast and Alec was her partner. She knelt down to the toddler attached to Alec's leg, looking her in the eye.

"Ray this is my friend Logan, He's gonna take care of you for a little while then your Daddy's gonna come back," She explained carefully. Ray did nothing but stare up at her father with big blue eyes. Pleading for him to pick her up and take her home.

Max saw Alec wince at the look in the little girls eyes, now she really felt bad.

"Wanna watch cartoons," Logan asked a bit hesitant, noticing this may take awhile if they didn't do something fast. Ray looked up at him an slowly nodded. Alec sighed in relief before scooping her up and taking her to the living room to find the cartoons

"Why didn't you tell me Alec had a kid," Logan asked quietly as soon as he left. He knew all about Alec's super hearing which has gotten him in trouble a time or two.

Max sighed heavily. "Because I didn't think you'd care," She replied bluntly.

"Why wouldn't I," Logan asked again getting frustrated.

"I thought you hated Alec," Max snapped.

"I never said I hated him," Logan snapped back, his voice rising a little.

"I'm sorry OK I didn't think you cared, I mean you and him aren't the friendliest," Max finally said before grabbing her jacket off the table, "Take care of Ray we'll be back as soon as possible," She stated heading toward where Alec disappeared. She heard Logan get up to follow her but said nothing.

She found Alec flipping loony toons on for Ray then toss the remote onto the couch, Ray sat there quietly with her thumb in her mouth watching different animals try to kill each other.

"We ready," Max asked her partner. Alec sighed, then leaned down placing a kiss on top of Ray's hair, then he followed her out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Logan slowly sat down on the couch next to Rachel. She looked a little like Alec, the hair. But her eyes were lighter. He figured she must have got those from her mothers side.

"Hi," She waved when she noticed him looking at her.

"Hey," He said back a little awkwardly. He wished Max had told him, not like he really cared what Alec did but Max cared about the little girl and he wished she'd told him. She'd been busy, with TC and everything, trying to put up a good image for the government. Maybe it just slipped her mind. Of course though a child was pretty hard to forget?

"Where is Daddy," The little girl asked tugging on his shirt sleeve. Logan jumped a little, he hadn't even noticed her move closer to him.

"He-He's out with Max doing work," Logan explained with a small frown.

"When is he coming back," She pushed.

"Um I'm not sure. Soon I hope," Logan sighed deeply, turning to the little girl.

She didn't look satisfied at all but she turned back to the TV, pouting. Where did Alec even get this kid, Sure the guy was known for numerous one night stands, but this toddler looked only about two years old, Alec would have been at Manticore. It takes nine months for the baby, an Alec's been out of Manticore for about a year now.. everything was so messed up.

"Do you have Cheerios," She asked snapping him out of his thoughts. Fiddling with the hem of her orange dress.

"I don't know, wanna go check," He asked her. She nodded and hoped off the couch, then grabbed Logan's hand and waited for him to steer them in the right direction.

* * *

Alec stared out the van window, watching the city turn into country. Max told him the girls were being shipped out some where and were being held at the air port. Alec felt sick for so many reasons, number one being he was about to go rescue some girls who were pulled out of one nightmare just to be tossed into a new one, and number two being that he'd just left _his_ little girl at _Logan's._ Logan was a good guy, he'd protect her, or at least Alec hoped. He wasn't exactly Logan's favorite guy after the whole 'pretend boyfriend' thing.

"Alec stop worrying. I need you to pay attention," Max sighed, punching him lightly in the shoulder.

Alec said nothing just scowled at her, this was partly her fault. If she had given him a heads up he could have found someone else to babysit Ray.

"Give me the details," Alec mumbled.

Max frowned at him before reciting the information Logan gave her. A group of guys had gotten there hands on some tasers and were kidnapping young transgenic girls. Transgenics were pretty, Manticore made sure, and people wanted them.. and _that_ was what made Alec sick. The girls were being held at an air port and were being shipped out of the country tonight. The plan was to slip in quietly, grab the kids, then slip out and make an anonymous phone call to the Seattle police.

"Sick freaks," Alec said through gritted teeth, "and they have the nerve to call _us_ the monsters!"

Anomaly's, was the first thing that came to Alec's mind, what Manticore used to identify the monsters from the soldiers.

* * *

Logan couldn't find any Cheerios, much to Rachel's displeasure. What he did find though were pasta noodles. When he asked Ray what she wanted to eat she replied 'Pasta with _jam sauce'_ Logan immediately moved on to the next item in the fridge.

They ended up sitting at Logan's kitchen table, Rachel sitting on a pile of books, eating grilled cheese.. that's the only thing he could get her to eat.

"So," Logan began, "Where's your mommy," He asked slowly.

"She's in heaven," Rachel stated, swinging her legs back in forth in her chair.

' _Huh, OK_ ' Logan thought, _that explains how Alec got stuck with her_. Logan wondered if Alec knew about the baby before, Alec wasn't the most responsible guy, but surly he wouldn't abandon whoever this girls mother was.

"Well, how old are you," Logan asked again. Alec probably wouldn't bring her around again so he might as well get as much information as he could.

"This many," She replied holding up two fingers.

This kid seemed older to Logan, possibly since she had transgenic blood pumping through her. Every so often her eyes would lock on something outside that was pretty far away, so she must have her fathers cat DNA pumping through her.

"Are you and Max twitterpeated," She asked bluntly, munching on her sandwich.

Wait.. What.

* * *

Sneaking on to an airplane in broad daylight was surprisingly easy. They knocked out the guard and the rest of the staff was on break, so all they had to do was get in and out. Max also thought they should take pictures for evidence.

She was outside keeping watch and Alec was getting the girls. He assumed they were being kept in the cargo hold, which was where he was now, climbing over different things trying to get to them. In the back was where Alec heard the whimpering, He peaked over a large crate, and there they were.

Girls no older than Dalton were huddled in the corner. Anger filled him, but he pushed it down. One girl with red hair noticed him first, he eyes widened in fear and she backed up against the wall, followed by the others.

"No no, Hey I'm here to help you. My designations X5-494," He explained climbing over the crate to get to them. Once he was over he turned slightly and brushed his hair away from his neck, pulling down the collar of his jacket so they could she his barcode.

All the girls sighed in relief, trusting now that they knew he was one of them.

"Come on. I'm going to lift you guys out one by one. Go outside and you'll see my friend Max. She'll tell you what to do next," He ordered gently.

The girls nodded and one by one he lifted them up over the crate. He reached down for the last girl and stopped. She had blond hair that would curl if it was washed, bright blue eyes and freckles with long eye lashes. He felt even more sick, but anger over ruled it. He didn't want to leave an anonymous phone call, he wanted to rip out the problem at it source. Noticing the little girl staring at him he swallowed his feelings like Manticore taught him. Letting 494 seep to the surface.

"Come on kiddo lets get you outta here," He said quietly with a small tight smile, lifting the girl up and placing her on the crate to climb down on the other side, then he followed her.

* * *

 **The end is near for this rewritten story, please review if your still reading, already planning the sequel.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Alec sat in the back of the van with the girls. He couldn't take his eyes off the small blond with the big blue eyes. She sat between two other little girls and listened while the older ones whispered to each other. Whispering about where they were going and what they were going to do when they got there.

"You guys got names," He asked. There were five girls in all, It was a small group but wasn't surprising considering it took a great deal to track a transgenic, these girls must have been caught off guard when they were taken.

The oldest girl, about seventeen answered, "I'm Leah that's Clover, Scarlet, Nikki and we don't know about her... she doesn't talk," The girl said quietly, then pointing to the little blond girl.

She didn't talk, Alec didn't blame her. Looking into her little eyes Alec could see more pain then any child should have had to live through, the kid had escaped Manticore to freedom, only to be thrown right back into a cage. He sighed deeply before standing up and climbing over the seat to sit up front with Max.

"You OK," She asked gently. She'd been worried about him all night, he could tell.

"I'm alright," He answered automatically.

"Alec don't give me that crap," Max sighed, looking over at him. He was slumped against the seat, his hair hanging over his eyes.

He thought for a moment, "That girl... She's younger than Dalton. Who the hell would do that to a kid." That sick feeling was coming back. Deep in his gut and it was fueling his anger.

"I don't know. People screwed up in the head. They don't see us as people you know that," Max explained with a sad look on her face. People were afraid of what they don't understand, so they do bad things to find answers.

"She looks like Ray.. Like she would if she was that age," Alec admitted quietly. "I've had her for a week Max. What if I screw up again what if I fail her," Alec said, his voice rising. "What If she wakes up one morning and decides that I'm not good enough." Every thought that he'd pushed down since he met Ray flooded to the surface. Every fear.

"You made some mistakes Alec. But her.. She's your second chance." Max said looking over at him and sighing again. He knew he looked pitiful, slumped against the window feeling sorry for himself.

"That's all everyone ever gave me, you know I should have been shot after the Beresford mission.. anyone else would have," Alec mumbled. "What made me so special? What if I don't deserve it." He failed Rachel and Biggs and Cece and every person he killed back at Manticore. He was poison.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, as long as there willing to fight for it," Max said firmly. Alec took a deep breath and schooled his emotions. Now was not the time to have a chick flick moment.

* * *

Logan looked down at the very angry little girl in front of him. She's started screaming around the fourth time he told her he didn't know when Alec was coming back.

"I Want Daddy," She screamed, pounding her little fists onto the kitchen table. She probably wouldn't be so angry if he hadn't made the comment under his breath saying she'd be lucky if Alec even came back at all, Stupid transgenic hearing.

* * *

The van pulled up at Logan's right as it started getting dark. Him and Max had dropped the girls off at a place in TC that helped transgenics out or made sure they had a place to stay, then they stopped at a pay phone and made the call about those guys. Alec wasn't gonna lie, he was anxious and wanted to see Ray, Now!

They made it to Logan's and walked in without knocking. The first thing Alec noticed was the screaming coming from the kitchen. Him and Max blurred, making it through the kitchen door to see Logan bouncing Ray on his hip.

"Thank god, here," Logan said breathlessly, crossing the room and thrusting Ray over to Alec. The little girl wrapped her arms around Alec's neck and he doubted he'd be able to escape them. Her face pressed against his neck and her little hands grabbed the back of his jacket.

"What happened," Max exclaimed looking at Logan's appearance. His shirt was untucked and his hair was a mess, the kid really worked him over.

"Apparently you didn't come back quick enough," Logan sighed, running a hand through his unruly hair.

"You alright Ray," Alec asked gently looking down at the little girl with a death grip on his neck.

She mumbled something unintelligible, then nodded against his chest.

Alec looked to Logan and felt sorry for the guy. "Sorry Logan," He said wincing at how bad he looked again.

"It's It's OK.. I suggest we plan ahead next time we do something like this though," He suggested shifting on his feet. It was odd for Alec apologizing to him.

Alec nodded, "We'll we better get going, looks like you could use some sleep," He said grabbing the yellow bag discarded by the door earlier that day.

"I'll walk home with you," Max offered, "I'll see ya later Logan.. Get some sleep," She said forcing a smile.

Alec nodded then turned and headed down the hallway. He chuckled slightly as Ray looked up at him and gave him a dirty look.

"You gave Logan a run for his money kiddo," Alec laughed finally out of ear shot from the computer geek.

"Even I have to agree with that," Max said smiling, leaning over to kiss the little girl on the cheek. Alec wrapped Ray up in his jacket as they left the house and the chilly hair hit the little girls bare arms and legs. He'd forgotten how cold it started getting at night, fall closing in on them.

Back at Alec's apartment Alec put Ray down in her crib, he'd come back and get her before bed, but he figured she could cool down some. After promising his return and giving her duck, he went to see Max out. She was waiting by the front door, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Today was good, we got those girls out," Max told him quietly.

"Yeah," He whispered, running a hand through his hair.

* * *

Max watched Alec fiddle with his hands a moment. Today had been hard on him, those things he said in the van were the first time he'd ever opened up. For some reason it made her heart ache, made her realize how much Alec really loved this little girl, the second person to ever make Alec McDowell break, that was a pretty big accomplishment. She hesitated a moment, before closing the space between them. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. She felt him tense, before slowly returning the gesture. He held her tight and took a deep breath.

"Your not alone in this Alec, Ray is gonna be amazing when she grows up and she's gonna love you," she assured him.

"Thanks Max," He said, she could hear the smile in his voice before he reluctantly pulled away, She felt right with Alec and pulling away was hard. After he distanced himself again she felt empty. Again.

"I'll see ya tomorrow at work, Normal's gonna kill us," She laughed, brushing off the moment.

Alec smirked, "I'll make sure his golden boy puts in a good word for you, could say your aunt died again," He grinned.

She laughed and smacked his shoulder, not as much force packed into it as before.

"See ya later smart Alec," She called heading out the door.

She heard him laugh as she left, and she smiled.

"See ya Maxie!"

* * *

 **Few more chapters left please review. I posted two at a time because I got bored and its like 3 am in Georgia right now?  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello I'm back, finally done with rewriting this story and I can now start on the sequel and concentrate on my other stories. I've decided before I write the sequel I'm going to post a few one shots, of Ray growing up. Because she's six in the next story. Keep a look out for them and thank you for following and reviewing this story.  
**

 **Please leave a review and follow.**

* * *

Alec walked quietly into Ray's room not sure if she was asleep or not. Then she poked her head out he grinned.

"Hey kid," He said lightly, picking her up and holding her against his chest.

"Where did you go," She yawned, playing with a lock of his hair again. He wasn't positive but he decided that must be one of her little things.

"I went to help Max," He explained. He lifted her blanket from the crib and wrapped it around her. Then carried her out of her room to his, laying down in his bed, it took a moment to get comfortable. In the end she rested against his chest, her hair tickled his neck. He listened to her heart beat, mixing with his. Much like he did the first morning he had her. It was calm and comforting, He was happy.

Max was right, he could do this. Ray was his second chance and he'd fight for it. No matter what happened.

* * *

The next day while Alec was fixing Ray's breakfast when his phone rang. Pulling him away from the peanut butter sandwich he was making.

"Alec," He greeted like always.

"Hey Its Max," She said quietly, sadness notied in her tone.

He frowned and put down the sandwhich he was making, then glanced back into the living room at Rachel, "You alright."

"I'm at Logan's.. Berrisford is dead," She said slowly, letting him processes the information.

Alec wasn't sure how he should react. He knew it was coming, that's why he had Ray in the first place, at the same time though he sorta felt relived. Ray was his now.. really his, and there wasn't a chance that Berrisford could change his mind.

"Alright," He said bluntly.

"..Are you OK."

"Yeah Max I'm fine, what do ya want me to do? Not like I cared about him," He assured her. Although in a sense he did care about the man, he gave him Rachel, who showed him how to love, and Ray who he was gonna make sure knew how much he loved her.

"OK, I'll see ya at work," She said hesitantly, before a click was heard.

He hung up and placed the phone on the counter. He turned and crept into the living room where Ray was sitting on the couch. He came up behind her and hopped over the couch, plopping down beside her, making her giggle in return.

"Ya know what," He asked.

"What," She grinned.

"I love you Ray," He smiled. He didn't get to tell Rachel how much he loved her, he didn't understand. But now he did and he was going to make sure she knew it. He was sad that she lost Berrisford, the man who raised her since Rachel died. But at least she wasn't alone like he was.

"Love you," She answered bluntly, before turning her attention back to the TV.

For the first time in a long time, Alec had hope. Hope for Ray, TC, Max.. and himself. He had something to live for and something important to fight for. He wasn't going to let it go.


End file.
